onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tama (Non-Canon)
|residence = Sapphire Town (Jail Island) |epithet = "Gentle Tama" }} Gentle Tama is a resident of Sapphire Town on Jail Island. She is also Shiro's girlfriend. Appearance Tama is a short, old woman with pale green hair, prominent cheekbones, a hooked nose, and large, round eyes. She has thin, brown eyebrows and long eyelashes. Tama wears a green top that has black sleeves and yellow and light green stripes on the bottom half. She also wears green pants, an orange scarf, an orange sash around her waist, black socks, and black shoes. Personality Tama is a very shy woman, as she was too nervous to confess to Shiro for most of her life. She cares a lot about her appearance, but she realized through Luffy's help that confidence is more important. When Tama is embarrassed, she has a tendency to laugh, saying "tee hee." Relationships Shiro Tama and Shiro have been in love since they were young, but both were too nervous to confess to the other. Shiro could only watch Tama from the shadows, as he was infatuated but too afraid to approach her. Once Tama gained the confidence to confess from Luffy and the Phantom Remedy, the two both set aside their fears and began dating. Monkey D. Luffy Tama feels that she owes her relationship to Luffy, as the Phantom Remedy he retrieved for her gave her the confidence to confess to Shiro. Luffy was glad to help her and glad that they ended up together, but he did not think his actions warranted her high praises. History Past When Tama was young, she met Shiro, and he stroked her face, telling her how she was as polished as a gem. She wanted to confess to him, but she was too nervous to do so and regretted it for years. One Piece: World Seeker When Tama first met Luffy, she smelled him and told him that he needed a bath. She asked him to go to Spa Island to get her some of the water from the hot springs, called the "Phantom Remedy." She directed him to Roger (Non-Canon) the ferryman, who could take Luffy to the island. Luffy returned with the water, and Tama thanked him, telling the young pirate about her past and how she wanted to confess to the man she loves. She gave Luffy a gem in return for his help. When she ran into Luffy after their first encounter, Tama asked him if he noticed a difference in her skin. He was not sure, so she tasked him with going back to Spa Island to get more spring water. He fetched another bottle of it, but per Robin's warning, he told Tama to boil it first to prevent illness. She told him that she felt like she was being watched but that it was harmless. She gave Luffy another gem for his efforts. Tama and Luffy repeated this cycle of Luffy not noticing changes in Tama's complexion and fetching water for her. When Luffy returned with water for the third time, Tama told him that her feeling of being watched was stronger than it had been before. She speculated about someone having a crush on her but reaffirmed her love for only one man. Tama confided to Luffy that she felt far more confident thanks to him retrieving the Phantom Remedy, even after realizing that the water could not make her look a lot younger. She decided to confess her feelings but asked Luffy to retrieve water one last time for good luck before she did. While Luffy was off fetching spring water, Tama confessed to Shiro, and having mutual feelings for each other, they began dating. When Luffy returned, they told him about their new relationships and thanked him for giving them the confidence they needed. Tama decided to keep the last bottle of Phantom Remedy from Luffy as her new personal treasure, and she gave Luffy two big gems for his help. References Site Navigation ca:Tama (No-Canònic) Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Jail Island Characters